Never Felt This Way Before
by sailthegoodship00
Summary: Hermione is in the middle of an emotinal breakdown and doesn't think she can deal with remaining friends with Ron. While explaining to Ron why she suddenly wants to stop being freinds a simple slip of the tounge could be that extra push they both need


**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I am not JKR and I do not own Harry Potter and I own nothing but the idea of this little one-shot, but if I was I defiantly wouldn't be sitting at my computer and posting on a fan fiction site, I'd be off Working on the 7th book and thinking up a way to get Ron and Hermione Together :)

This is my first time actually posting on a site where tons of people can read my story, In fact its my first time showing my fanfics to anyone, so please review!

_Italics means personal thoughts_

* * *

"**Never Felt This Way Before"**

_by Sailthegoodship00 _

_Damn this place, and damn him, especially him. With his adorably messy red hair, his tall and incredibly muscular structure, those bloody freckles, how he can start up a row in less than five seconds, and of course damn my heart for choosing him of all people to fall hopelessly head-over-heals in love with_.

I Wiped my eyes with my sleeve and slumped into an armchair by the common room fire. Now, your probably asking why a sensible and intelligent girl like me is having an emotional break down over a boy of all things.

Well you see lately I've developed some immensely strong feelings toward a certain stubborn and thick headed Gryffindor, _three guesses who_. I suppose these emotions came about during 2nd year after I heard how much he fretted over me while I was petrified and in the hospital wing.

He really is thick though, I can not believe he hasn't figured out that I fancy him, I mean with the amount of hints I've dropped this year how could you not? God He is such a git, I honestly don't know what I see in him.

Okay I take that back…..I Know exactly what I see in him. He's sweet, incredibly loyal, trustworthy, hilarious, and sensitive…._sometimes_. Though lately……I just haven't been able take it. Other girls are noticing him and he likes it, he's always walking around with his chest all puffed out now _and he looks rather ridiculus too_.

I don't think I can continue to be friends with him while knowing that's all we'll ever be, _friends_. I just don't know how I'll go about telling him this, and it will be rather difficult to ignore him since we both will want to remain friends with Harry. I guess I'll just have to find a way.

I heard a creak from the other side of the room and snapped my head up to see what the cause was. I looked up just in time to see Ron bound through the portrait hole. He glanced around the room and jumped slightly when he saw me sitting in the corner of the room puffy-eyed and red-faced.

"Bloody Hell, Hermione who died?" He exclaimed. _He_ _really has a knack for making people feel better doesn't he_.

"Nothing I'm fine" I said quickly as I franticly tried to dry my tear stained face.

Ron snorted disbelievingly, "Of course, why'd I bother asking. You're just fine and peachy, any one can see that! Really 'Mione don't give me that. What's wrong, it looks like there was a flood in here!"

I glared at him, _honestly he is so insensitive_. He chuckled in response and carefully chose one of the few dry spots on the carpet to sit down.

"Nothings wrong, really I'm fine." I said irritated, _really he doesn't know when to let things go_.

"No your not." He said simply as he leaned back against the couch.

"Ron will you just drop it!" I was trying very hard not to raise my voice now, _he is just so frustrating!_

"No Hermione I won't! Not until you tell me why you missed dinner and why you were up here crying." He now had a slight hint of annoyance in his voice and I could tell he was loosing his temper as well.

I took a deep breathe and braced myself for what I was about to do.

"Ron, This isn't working. I don't think we should continue with this friendship….I-I just need some space." I said weakly as a whole new batch of tears threatened to spill.

Ron had a look of shock and disbelief which soon changed to hurt and desperation, "W-what why!" he exclaimed.

It hurt me to hear the despair in his voice and I bit my lip desperately trying to blink the tears away, "R-Ron, just trust me on this." I stuttered unconvincingly. I should have known this was going to be harder than I thought.

"Hermione……I just don't get were your going with this. I mean, we've been friends for five years! You can't just all the sudden walk off and leave without even a proper explanation! You can't leave…y-you just don't get it. I need you, If I could have moved on before now I would have. I've never felt this strongly about anyone before!" he clapped his hand over his mouth, a look of realization dawning on his face.

"Ron I just can't continue being friends with you and watching other girls gawk over you while having to pretend it doesn't bother me at all because it actua……..wait, I'm sorry, pardon?" my eyes grew to the size of very large golf balls and I was suddenly speechless, no not only speechless but also brain-dead.

_Did……did…move on?...strong….feelings…..If this is a dream whoever wakes me up is going to get hexed into the next century._

Ron was gaping at me with an incredulous look upon his face which quickly changed into a mischievous smirk, "_The _Hermione Jane Granger jealous of other girls _looking at_ _me_?"

I squeaked slightly and blushed deeply. _Oh Merlin, Surley I didn't say_ _that out loud!_

He laughed and gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear, _this can't be a dream. This is defiantly too good to be a dream. _

He cleared his throat and looked me straight in the eyes, "'Mione, you are the smartest, most stubborn, beautiful, amazing, and caring person I have ever met." He whispered.

I blushed as he cupped my chin with his hand and lightly pressed his lips against mine. It was better than anything I had ever imagined, everything had disappeared but us.

I felt light headed and was grateful that I was sitting down. For those few seconds, suddenly studying and classes weren't important anymore.

* * *

Please R+R!

Flames aren't welcome, but constructive criticism defiantly is!


End file.
